


Return

by PhantasmaDormi



Series: Syndianite/Diacate [2]
Category: Mianite (Minecraft Series), Mianite - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Characters purely from the youtube series, Dianite is a God, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Rare Pair, Tom is a zombie, Unrevised Older Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2019-01-08 20:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12261813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantasmaDormi/pseuds/PhantasmaDormi
Summary: Tom wakes up.





	Return

**Author's Note:**

> Older work dating back to late July.

He felt weightless. His body felt disconnected, his arms not moving, his legs unresponsive. Something pulled at him, something far away. He struggled to focus on it, his mind fragmented. This felt important, it felt achingly familiar. The feeling faded out. And he felt nothing once more.

~

He was floating. Somewhere beyond light, beyond the world. He had a hard time remembering. What was his name? He drew a blank. Why was he here? Nothing. Was he left here all alone? This sent an ache through his being. He hoped not. Something in him begged for him to hold on. Was that him? He still couldn’t answer any of his questions. He was tired. His mind was foggy. But part of him kept nagging him awake. He wanted it to stop.

~

The force came back. It felt closer this time, more incessant. Now it carried a strange sort of warmth. It made him want to be caught in it, to get closer. His body didn’t move. AS the warm sensation receded he felt… disappointed. Once more he warred with himself. One part longed to go back to sleep, but the other now craved the warmth. Caught in indecision, he simply floated.

~

He wanted to remember. It was nagging at the back of his head. Something important. It kept him awake. Lingering in the back of his mind, it hounded his thoughts. Why can’t he remember? What was so important it refused to leave him be? Refused to let him sleep? At the very least, what was his name? Frustration seemed to push the answer farther from him. For a moment, he desperately wanted to break something. Where did that come from? He continued to wonder.

~

This time the force came back with sound. It too, carried a warm feeling, brushing against him. Still, he could not budge. But the sound, it felt significant. It wavered in and out, no real words distinguishable. “T….” His ears strained, trying to grasp the noise. “…Om….” It cut out once more, feeding his vexation. “TOoo…” Slowly it started to connect, starting to become a word. And then the sensation vanished. All was quiet once more.

~

Too. Om. Toom? No, no, no. Omtoo? Urgh, worse. What was the word. It danced teasingly beyond his thoughts, stuck in memories withheld from him. This felt so important. It felt as though it could make or break his chances for peace. He wanted to break something again. To get his hands on it and feel the bitter crunch beneath his fingers. He stopped. For a brief moment, his hand switched. He tried it again. Nothing. And now it seemed a name would keep him awake longer.

~  
For a long time, the feeling never came back. That scared him. His hand hadn’t moved again. That terrified him. Being trapped in a motionless, solitary void, alone with his thoughts. He considered going back to sleep, letting it all pass. Despite the temptation, the ache in his chest told him otherwise. Sleep was not an option.

~

The feeling came back. But it was hesitant. Tired. He was worried. “Please…” the whisper was farther away than before, colder. The warmth was draining, almost as if it were giving up. He was starting to panic. “Please…” the voice said once more, defeated. It was leaving. But this felt too final. Too much like a goodbye. No! His mind cried out, but his lips remained shut. And he was alone more.

~

If he could at least remember his name, maybe the feeling would come back. Would it? He hoped. It was there, teasing him. He tried to imagine it, what it would be for him. Long? Well it couldn’t be a mouthful. Short? Wouldn’t that be dismissable. Complex? Too hard to say properly. Simple? Too boring. He tried to imagine the voice saying a name. Except it had been. Did it start with the T? Or the O? Was it an ooom, or an om. It was pulling at him, toying with him. It was so achingly important, so very significant, it was…Tom.

~

Tom. Tom, Tom, Tom, Tom. Tom what? There was another part to it. His mind held no hints. He was just Tom. But the feeling didn’t come back. He repeated the name in his head like a mantra, but it could not hear. His lips stayed stagnant, motionless. He didn’t want to be alone anymore. Tom, I’m Tom. My name is Tom. He wanted the feeling to come back, to fill him with warmth. Tom, my name is Tom. Come back, my name is Tom. Come back, come back. I’m Tom, come back, come back, come back. And for the first time is what seemed to be forever, his lips shifted and let loose sound into the world above.

~

It came back full blast, filled with hope. “Tom…Tom.” It spoke to him, the warmth reaching out to him. He wanted to reciprocate out, wanted to go to it, but his energy stayed with his words. “Don’t leave me.” He croaked out in a voice riddled with disuse. “Never again, I promise.” The voice responded, the relief evident. It tugged at him, willing him to move. “What’s your name?” Tom had to know. It was more important now than his own ever was. It halted the tugging for a moment. “Don’t you remember? It’s me, Dianite. Don’t you remember Tom?” And like a flood, he felt himself burst free of the void wrapped around him.

~

“Dianite, Dianite,” he whispered out into the night air. He was cradled in the strong arms of his savior. Warmth finally surrounded him, encased him. He felt at home. The god above him sighed into his hair, “Welcome back.”


End file.
